fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Invel Yura (Td5)
|partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= Alvarez Empire Chief of Staff |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic= Ice Magic Snow Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Invel Yura (インベル・ユラ Inberu Yura) is one of the Nine Warmages serving as the 9th ranked mage. He is a former member of the where he was the Chief of Staff and a member of its elite guard, the . Appearance Invel is a bespectacled man of average height and weight. His long blue hair is mostly kept in a ponytail which is held by a golden brace, that drapes past his right shoulder. The rest of his messy hair with uneven bangs fall down the sides of his face and between his eyes. He wears a formal white collared shit, dark blue pants, boots, and a tie. Over this, he dons a trench coat with a white border. The color of its interior as well as its exterior matches that of his tie. Dark markings are diagonally branded from the left shoulder and sleeve and run down the front and the back of the coat. The coat has a high collar which is left unfolded. The cuffs are also quite large. As the coat cannot be closed down the front. When he was in prison he wore a simple grey short-sleeved jumpsuit. Personality Invel is a stern and militaristic individual who values order and respect above all else. Despite a clam and collected personality, he is an avid war enthusiast as seen by his attempt to start another war and later allying himself with a nation interested in world conquest. He is according to himself a good judge of character and quite perceptive. Though he knows his place he is assertive and will not hesitate to voice his displeasure in case the actions of any of his associates and subordinates are deemed to be out of keeping with their position. He had a lot of belief in Zeref and thought that he would be the one to rule the world. Even after the collapse of the Spriggan 12 losing haft and its three strongest members, Invel with Neinhart still tried to invade Ishgar again. This had shown a devotion to Zeref even after his defeat and death. After his escape and unexpected arrival to the Gemma Empire in Aeternum, Invel’s personality changed. His desire for revenge against Ishgar and against Ajeel subsided greatly. After months in Gemma, Invel started to appreciate the country and it’s culture, deciding to live there. Due to his great mastery of Ice and Snow based Magics, Invel has great appreciation for these types of Magic. He feels that as an Ice Mage that doesn’t make objects from ice like those using Ice-Make Molding Magic, he is superior to thus that do. He also has contempt for those that underestimate him. Invel also holds firm in the belief that darkness isn’t inherently good or evil but simply a source of great power. Invel’s interactions with the other Warmages are mostly unknown due to new status as one. However, he has met three of them. He respects Irminsul as the leader of Warmages but also finds him mysterious due to his solitary nature. He also knows of Alice Flor. Among the Warmages he has shown great respect for her due to her power and more active role in the Empire when compared to Irminsul. Relationships .}} |-| Others= |-| }} History Following the failed invasion of and the death of , the Spriggan 12 were disbanded and Invel along with were later imprisoned for attempting to instigate another war. However, during a routine cleaning of his and Neinhart’s cell, a loyal soldier of no great reputation that believed in Zeref snuck a key to their Magic Stone Sealing Cuffs. During the night they tried to escape. However, Jacob was able to re-capture Neinhart. Invel as the former Chief of Staff had a greater understanding of the layout of the Alvarez Capital. He was able to defeat Jacob albeit with some difficulty. Ajeel was not far behind. Invel knew he couldn’t defeat him after just fighting Jacob. So instead he fled before Ajeel arrived. By the time Ajeel made it to the defeated Jacob Lessio, Invel had made it to the sea. He found a ship with people he thought was traveling to Ishgar. He snuck on board. However, the boat was actually going to Aeternum a large continent to the far north even past Giltena. Invel thought it would be a good place to hide and regroup before returning to Alvarez. Magic & Abilities Physical Capabilities Impressive Strength: Invel possesses a high degree of physical strength as he easily blocked Gray's Ice Impact spell with just a single hand before he froze and shattered it. Heightened Reflexes: Enhanced Endurance: Throughout his battle with , Invel displayed very impressive endurance taking considerable damage from Gray. Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Expert Strategist: Invel is an experienced military commander and is noted to be quite a skilled strategist with a good mind for military tactics. Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: As a former member of the and a current member of the Nine Warmages, Invel’s Magic Power is immense. Among the Warmages his Magic Power is said to be colder than a year-long winter, and can even cause other expert Ice Mages to become cold and even freeze. As each Warmage has to have the power to defend or decimate an entire nation and its armies speak volumes to the great scale of Invel’s Power. Magic Ice Magic (氷の魔法 Kōri no Mahō): Invel can use this particular Elemental Magic to great effect. With not even the slightest of gestures, he can freeze instantly over a very large area. His power in freezing is truly immense as he was able to freeze the flames of the created by Natsu and even able to almost freeze Gray Fullbuster an expert of Ice-Make and an Ice Devil Slayer. After a month of training in Gemma’s frozen northern lands, his already immense ability in Ice Magic increased further. *' ' (アイス・スレイブ Aisu Sureibu): Invel is capable of suppressing his targets free will by creating an icy collar that he fixes around his target's neck. According to Irene Belserion, this magic is basically freezing one’s heart. *' ' (アイス・ロック Aisu Rokku): Invel is able to lock two people together with this particular form of Magic; with it, he locks away the minds of those caught and makes them his puppets. *' ' ( Torū-Aisu Kamui lit. Ice Shrine): Invel covers himself in large ice armor. He himself describes the armor as "unholy" however this is not because of any use of Demon Particles or anything of that ilk. No, it is referenced by Invel as such as it allows him to freeze practically anything, including those who are immune to extreme cold, and even other kinds of ice. Furthermore, this isn’t a creation of ice as found in Ice-Make. Instead, Invel says the armor is simply his Ice Magic focused around himself and simply forms into armor. *'Ice Age' (アイス・エイジ Aisu Eiji): A new spell developed by Invel during his training before his official inauguration in the Nine Warmages. While Invel’s ability to freeze instantly over large areas was already incredible he was able to strengthen it. With Ice Age, he was able to cover an entire small island and a large portion of the surrounding sea. *'Fimbulwinter' (大きな冬, Ōkina Fuyu Lit. Great Winter): According to Invel Fimbulwinter is his strongest spell and the last resort. By focusing his Magic Power into the atmosphere surrounding himself all heat is frozen instantly. The sheer strength of Fimbulwinter’s freezing power is so great it could freeze a Jupiter Blast which is pure Magic Power. It also is possible to freeze Magic Sealing Stone even while wearing cuffs made of them, as well as Maginium which is a magic metal alloy that can repel most Magic Power. It can even freeze Magic Barrier Particles and Curse Power which also can resist to some degree Magic Power. The freezing can also be focused on his hands, causing anything he touches to freeze and shatter instantly. However, this spell isn’t just limited to physical heat. Like Ice Slave and Ice Lock which can freeze parts of one’s heart or mind. Fimbulwinter can freeze the heat of the soul, causing forms of melancholy and stress that can interfere with logical thought processes as well as the usage of Magic. Targets that are unavailable to harden their hearts will slowly lose heat. Until they transmigrate into solid ice. However, those with considerable Magic Power can reduce the effect or if Invel decides for Fimbulwinter to not affect someone. The range of this spell is truly massive, even greater than Ice Age or the White Hurricane of his Snow Magic which already can span over large cities. Invel states this spell is every application of the freezing aspect of his Ice Magic matched to the max strength of his Magic Power. Snow Magic (雪の魔法 Yuki no Mahō): With this ice magic variation he can create giant snowstorms at a moments notice, such storms are large enough to cover a massive area. When he battled the former 9th ranked Warmage, he created a snowstorm so massive it covered an entire city and the surrounding area. Equipment Quotes Trivia *Invel is a Canon Character, made into my personal story arcs. Also, credit goes to the author.